


Our silly little roadtrip

by y0ui



Series: i write so much ranboo content [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Big brother Dream, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Domestic Fluff, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ranboo-centric, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Younger brother Ranboo, characters not people, forgot to add that, just a little, no beta we die, sibling dynamics, there is not enough big bro dream to ranboo content and im here to fix that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0ui/pseuds/y0ui
Summary: They were on their second Katy Perry album when Ranboo asked, “So, how far is this beach, exactly?”Dream hummed, tapping his fingers to the beat of Dark Horse on the steering wheel for a few moments before answering. “Hm… Like, nine hours,” He answered casually. Beside Dream, Ranboo sputtered.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: i write so much ranboo content [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130402
Comments: 35
Kudos: 470
Collections: Ranboo Is Best Boi





	Our silly little roadtrip

**Author's Note:**

> most of the dynamic here is inspired by my interactions with my little sister lmfao that little brat /lh
> 
> dont question where their parents are, it isnt really a thing that needs to be addressed bc dream is an adult and that's enough. and to clarify, ranboo is 16 and dream is 19! and Also ranboo is shorter than dream just because being 16 and taller than your 19 yr old brother is like . confusing for me LOL
> 
> and i will be back to edit one more time, so ignore strange typos if u find them!

“Ranboo,” Came the gentle, whispering voice of Dream, “Ranboo, get up.”

Ranboo breathed in sharply from being woken up so suddenly and because his slowed breathing pattern was interrupted. Ranboo weakly put a hand on Dream’s wrist, who was still shaking him, to try and get his hand off his shoulder as well as stop shaking him.

“What…?” The hybrid mumbled groggily, glancing at the clock on his bedside table. “Dream, it’s…” Ranboo squinted. His vision was blurry from just waking up. “Five in the morning…?”

“Three,” Dream corrected cheerily. “Three in the morning. You read it wrong.”

“Three in the…?” Ranboo reached out and grabbed his clock, brought it close to his face, and squinted again. When the time 3:02 AM stared back at him, Ranboo groaned and dumped his face back into his pillow. 

“We’re going to go on a road trip,” Dream stated out of nowhere, unprompted. He seemed very energetic for three in the morning. “You and me. To that beach, the one we saw on TV the other day.” When he didn’t get a response immediately, Dream went back to shaking Ranboo again. “Dude, wake up! If you don’t start packing a bag now and we don’t leave in the next twenty minutes we’ll get stuck in traffic on the fifty-eight.”

“Wait, wait, hold on,” Ranboo rubbed his eyes with a fist and slowly sat up. Now that Ranboo sitting up, Dream could clearly see Ranboo’s bedhead and how his normally perfectly split hair was sticking every which way. “Nice bedhead,” Dream teased before Ranboo got a chance to speak. 

“Shut up,” Ranboo grumbled, running his hands through his hair to tame it a bit. It barely helped, and sort of made it worse. Dream’s smile grew at it, faintly thinking about how much younger it made him look. Dream got snapped out of his reminiscing when Ranboo spoke. “Why are we going on a road trip? To the… The beach?”

“Oh my god,” Dream threw his head back, seemingly annoyed that Ranboo wasn’t processing the tiny bits of confusing information he was throwing at him not even two minutes after waking him up. Slowly, he brought his head back up, and reached out and grabbed his younger brother’s shoulders. 

“We,” Dream began slowly, “Are going on a road trip to the Crest beach. Remember when we saw it on TV the other day? Yeah? That’s where we’re going. We need to leave in like, fifteen minutes. Pack something like two day’s worth of clothes.”

“U-Um,” Ranboo stared up at his brother with wide eyes that glowed a bit in the dark of his room. Ranboo trusted the older a lot, so he had no issue looking him in the eyes, even if it brought vague discomfort that came through his hybrid side. For the two seconds Ranboo stared up at the other, he realized Dream was serious. 

“Can you grab… My bag, then? The purple one?”

Dream reached out and ruffled his brother’s hair, despite his protests. “That’s the spirit!”

––

“Get in!” Dream ushered, one hand on the steering wheel and the other waving his hand towards himself as he leaned down to look at his brother fumbling to lock the front door. “Get in, get in, get in! Hurry!” The car had been started up and their small little bags were packed and carelessly tossed into the backseat.

“I am hurrying!” Ranboo shot back, trying to pull the house key out of its hole. Sometimes it needs a bit of a wiggle, and a twist to the left, and then– Aha! 

“I locked it! I’m coming!” 

Now. Now, that- That was one, maybe one and a half hours ago.

They were on their second Katy Perry album when Ranboo asked, “So, how far is this beach, exactly?”

Dream hummed, tapping his fingers to the beat of Dark Horse for a few moments before answering. “Hm… Like, nine hours,” He answered casually. Beside Dream, Ranboo sputtered. “NINE HOURS?!” He cried, head whipped around to stare at Dream with shocked eyes. “Are you serious?!”

“Yep!” Dream grinned, taking amusement from Ranboo’s reaction. “But on the bright side, you get to spend time with me! Isn’t that fun?”

Ranboo furrowed his brows and his mouth turned into a small crown. He turned his body back around and looked outside the window. “I mean… Yeah, sure.”

Dream faltered a bit but didn’t let his smile fall completely. Gently, he asked, “Do you not want to spend time with me? You complain that I’m never around anymore, I thought you’d like this.” Dream looked over at the younger, only doing that because the road ahead was mostly empty and Dream trusted himself with the wheel. The young adult silently watched as Ranboo sighed and dragged a hand through his messy hair, attempting to tame it a bit. He hadn’t gotten the chance to brush his hair before he left. Dream still thought it made him look younger.

“Um, no,” Ranboo began softly after some silent thinking, looking down at his hands in his lap, “It’s just that… We’re going to be in a car for so long, and it’s not like we’re going to be doing stuff like getting ice cream or looking at stars, or…” The younger teen trailed off and clasped his hands together quietly. His head hung a bit, guilt sort of eating away at him for saying that. 

“Sorry,” Ranboo mumbled after a few moments of silence, glancing up at Dream with a regretful cringe. “That was really mean. I’m sorry. Thanks… Thanks for doing this.” Then, the words he said previously actually sunk in, and Ranboo slapped a hand over his mouth in shock. “Wait– That was– What I said was _so_ mean, oh my god, I’m sorry, I didn’t– I didn’t–”

“It’s fine,” Dream chuckled, moving his eyes back onto the road. “You didn’t mean it. It’s fine.” And it was. Dream could understand the younger’s train of thought, and he could tell that Ranboo didn’t mean to hurt his feelings. But, knowing him, he’s going to keep apologizing until he’d die.

As expected, Ranboo continued his apologizing. “No, I’m serious, it was really rude of me and you’re going to b–”

Dream cut him off by turning up the volume of a Queens song. Thankfully, it stopped Ranboo’s rambling, but he instead violently flinched and covered his ears, face scrunching up in pain. “Too loud! Too loud!” He yelled over the music, and Dream gasped in realization and laughed as he turned down the volume. He forgets that due to Ranboo being a hybrid, some features like hearing was intensified and more sensitive for him. 

“Sorry!” Dream smiled apologetically, reaching out to ruffle his brother’s hair. “Are y–”

A hand caught his wrist.

_“Don’t,”_ Ranboo said darkly, peeking through his black and white bangs as he looked up at Dream with villainous intent. 

Dream smirked, unphased. “You messed with the wrong brother,” He chuckled evilly, ripping his wrist out of Ranboo’s grasp. Ranboo gasped, eyes widening and the ends of his mouth tugging back a bit in concern.

“I– I said– I said don’t!” Ranboo held his hands out in defense as he watched as Dream’s hand slowly reached out to him. Like a hunter attacking its prey, Dream sped up and went in for the kill. Ranboo let out a screech that was somewhat warbled and merged with something inhuman as Dream ruffled his hair, doing an extra intense job this time.

––

Four hours into the drive, Ranboo’s legs hurt from sitting for so long, and he was hungry. He hadn’t had breakfast and they didn’t pack any snacks in their rush in the early morning. He was pretty sure it was the same situation for Dream.

“... Dream? Can we stop to eat somewhere?”

“MCDONALDS!” Dream yelled immediately after Ranboo’s question, startling the other. Then, Dream smirked. “Yes. And I’ve also already announced that we’re getting McDonald’s.” Dream’s smirk only grew when Ranboo realized what had happened began protesting. 

“NO!” Ranboo exclaimed, sitting straight up in his seat. He spun around, leaned against the center console between the driver and passenger’s seat, and ignored how the seatbelt was kind of choking him. “Please, Dream, McDonald’s is _so_ gross, greasy, sometimes dry, never promising,” Ranboo leaned in further, but was held back from his seatbelt from going any farther, “And remember that time Techno had it and he threw it up like ten minutes later? _The_ Technoblade? Also its a waste of money, and did you kn–”

“Shut up! We’re going! I’m getting off the freeway right now! There’s no going back!” 

“Dream! _DREAM!_ PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, ANYTHING BUT MCDON-”

–

“We’ll get one-quarter pounder with cheese and one hamburger without lettuce,” Dream ordered, a happy ring to his tone. The cashier across from him, with a nametag saying “Miki,” nodded and smiled, tapping some buttons on a screen before looking over at Ranboo expectantly. Ranboo was stood silently beside Dream, arms crossed and brows furrowed with a slight scowl. Even though he was grumpy and annoyed they were at McDonald’s, Ranboo still stood close to his brother.

If anybody asks, it’s because Mcdonald’s is a weird and scary place. Not because Ranboo preferred being closer to Dream in public where respectful treatment towards hybrids was inconsistent.

“Anything else?” Miki hummed, raising a brow at Ranboo. The teen glanced up from the floor, made eye contact with Miki a split second, before glancing away when his hybrid side started acting up. “No, thank you,” He mumbled, shoulders tense. When Dream bumped him with his elbow, Ranboo winced, then sighed in defeat, dropping his arms to his sides. He lifted up a finger and pointed at the fries on the menu above. 

“Uh, actually, one small fries, please.”

A few taps, a cheerful ding from the register, and a pearly white smile. “Coming right up!”

–

Ranboo glared down at his wimpy hamburger like it murdered his family. Honestly, with how it tasted, Ranboo wouldn’t be surprised if in its past life it had actually murdered a family. 

In comparison to their surroundings, the burger looked like a piece of dirt. Dream and Ranboo were seated on a bench in a large park and shaded by a big, healthy tree. Surrounding them was bright and well-kept grass that swayed gently with the warm breeze that messed up Ranboo’s hair further. He really needs to find a comb and figure his hair out before it’s too late to go back.

Ranboo’s grip around the hamburger tightened. Good lord, this thing looks so gross. Ranboo has no idea how Dream is inhaling his burger beside him. Hunger did weird things to nineteen year olds.

“You’ve barely touched your burger,” Dream pointed out through a full mouth of his last bit of his hamgergur, leaning over his brother’s shoulder. “Can I have it?”

“No,” Ranboo spat, moving his glare from his nasty hamburger (which is probably from hell) and to Dream instead. “It’s mine.” To enunciate his point, even more, Ranboo outstretched his arms so Dream couldn’t snatch it from his hands immediately.

Dream, being Dream, saw this as a challenge. 

Of course he did. 

And Ranboo recognizes that familiar competitive glint in his older brother’s eyes. 

“I said no,” Ranboo squinted, scooting a little bit away from the other. “And no means no.” When Dream began slowly reaching out, a mischievous grin on his face, Ranboo knew what he had to do.

Run.

So that’s what he did, scrambling out of the wooden bench and putting his long legs to use. Ranboo heard Dream cry out in surprise before, the teen faintly heard a, “Oh, it’s on!” And a whoop. Ranboo laughed, picking up his pace steadily, utilizing his many years of grueling P.E. classes and his long legs. 

“Since when did you get so fast?!” Dream yelled, voice far enough for Ranboo to know that he was taking a heavy lead. Ranboo yelled something back, not entirely sure what he said. Being chased by an older brother who always - _Always -_ Won, Ranboo didn’t have much time for chit chat. Putting one foot in front of another, Ranboo let out a big laugh, happy to be able to sprint with such an intense motive after being cooped up in the car for so long. Ranboo wasn’t sure how he would come out victorious other than outrunning his brother, which didn’t seem too likely, but Ranboo was up for the challenge if it meant bragging rights.

Up until something caught on his foot and he tripped. With a startled yelp, Ranboo began falling to the ground, trying to use his hands to try and brace himself. It didn’t help, his hands just slid across the grass and shot pain up his arms and all the way to his shoulders. With nothing to brace himself with, Ranboo hit his head on the ground. The grass barely helped cushion the fall, and if anything, made it worse.

“Ranboo! Oh, jesus!” Dream gasped in horror, skidding to a stop beside his groaning younger brother. With the burger forgotten and sprawled all over the grass ahead of them, Dream dropped to his knees and reached out to grab Ranboo’s shoulder and slowly roll him over. Dream winced when he saw Ranboo’s face scrunched up in pain as well as flushed. They were both breathing heavily with their hearts racing from their sprints.

“My wrists,” Ranboo whined, lifting the upper half of his body using his elbows and the support from Dream. “M-My wrists, I–”

“I saw what happened,” Dream murmured, reaching out and gently grabbing Ranboo’s wrists and turning them towards him. Dream cringed when he noticed little cuts all over the younger’s palms as well as the little tremors. The tremors probably are coming from the impact and force of enduring Ranboo’s fall. 

With a small smile, Dream murmured, “You’re fine. Let’s go get you some band-aids.”

_(“It’s just that… We’re going to be in a car for so long, and it’s not like we’re going to be doing stuff like getting ice cream or looking at stars, or…” The younger teen trailed off and clasped his hands together quietly._ )

“... How about some ice cream, too?”

Ranboo sniffed, wiping away tears that Dream hadn’t noticed with his forearm. “Y-Yeah,” Ranboo replied shakily, “Ice cream sounds good.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ok but like . mcdonalds is nasty as hell and i definitely expressed that here HAHA lets all get mad at mcdonalds for adjusting ranboo's future and making him faceplant into the ground 
> 
> also, kudos and comments are really cool and are very appreciated!! so feel free to drop one id love u Forever!!!! *breakdances* 
> 
> the next chapter should be up soon, but there is no set schedule!


End file.
